


All mornings are bad (Well, 17 of them was tolerable)

by kurovrz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Captain!Kenma College!Kuroo, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gamer Kozume Kenma, Kuroken Soulmates, Kuroken shares a bed, Kuroo braiding Kenma's hair, Kuroo is sick, M/M, idk how to do tags pls bear w me, just whipped kuroken, kuroken dancing together, literally just 17 different concepts about kuroken being in love, theres timeskip kuroken in there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurovrz/pseuds/kurovrz
Summary: "Let me go back to sleep, Kuro.", Kenma whispered with half-lidded eyes. "Watch the sunrise with me, please?", Kuroo pouted./ In which Kenma hates mornings but a certain someone makes it bearable.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	All mornings are bad (Well, 17 of them was tolerable)

**Author's Note:**

> to yana !!!

Kenma despises mornings. He hates how he needs to be up early for volleyball practice, how the rays of the sun reflected on his mirror and into his eyes, how it affected his gaming, and finally, how Kuroo could not keep his mouth shut every morning. Kenma hates mornings, Kuroo tends to love it.

 **I.**  
Kenma wakes up at smell of coffee, head still aching from his 12-hour stream last night. He stumbles out of bed and into the kitchen where Kuroo is already handing him his coffee, which Kuroo knows by heart, Kenma's mix. 3 shots of espresso and 4 sugar cubes, Kenma mumbles a “Thanks” after to which Kuroo envelops him into a hug in which Kenma thinks he's going to fall asleep all over again.

 _Mornings are so annoying_ , Kenma thinks.

 **II.**  
Kenma woke up to his hair all braided up, hair sticking out everywhere, with a generous spread of butterfly clips all over, _Kuroo did such an awful job_ , Kenma thought. He rolled his eyes and started to untangle the hairy mess he is in. Kuroo entered the room, wearing that stupid grin on his face. "Need help?", Kuroo asked. To which Kenma replied, "You started this fucking mess anyway." Kuroo can tell Kenma's getting annoyed, so he cupped Kenma's right cheek and said "Baby, look at me?", to which Kenma didn't do. "I'll buy you that new game you wanted?" Kenma's head slowly turned, eyes sharp on Kuroo. "Fine. But you're not ditching me on the line again." Kuroo kissed the top of his head, and he mumbled "Whatever you want, kitten."

 _Mornings are a disease_ , Kenma thinks.

 **III.**  
5:30 am. Kenma comes into the living room, eyes half-opened, clothes all ruffled up, a videogame company that is sponsoring his brand, wanted him to come in very early. Kenma wouldn't get up for mornings even if his life depended on it, but it's work. He and Kuroo unfortunately depended on it. Kenma fails to get up as he slowly sinks into the couch, falling asleep again. While Kuroo is just standing at the hallway, thinking how damn cute his boyfriend is.

 _God, I love the mornings_ , Kuroo thinks.

 **IV.**  
Kuroo is cooking up breakfast when Kenma comes in, humming his favorite song. _He's in a good mood today_ , Kuroo thinks while smiling. Kenma greeted him with a “Hey” before he sat down on the sofa, still humming his song. Kuroo finishes up at the kitchen, went over to Kenma and kisses his forehead, leaving Kenma surprised. "What was that for?", Kenma asked. "Nothing, you're just really pretty in the morning.", Kuroo said, wearing his stupid grin. "This is why I hate the mornings.", Kenma said while he stands up to go back to his room. Quickly, Kuroo grabs him by the waist and has him fall completely on top of him, Kenma's back against him. He snuggled his head onto his back, "Kuro.", "Five more minutes?", "No.", "How come you're already melting into my hug then?", before Kuroo could add in another word, Kenma pinches Kuroo's right ear then quickly retreats to their room.

 _My mornings are always heavenly_ , Kuroo thinks.

 **V.**  
Kenma's nose immediately wakes up to the smell of apple pie being baked, the smell too familiar to him. It was a Sunday morning, but he couldn't resist having apple pie for breakfast. "Fuck it", he grumbled. It took him 10 minutes to get out of bed, entered him and Kuroo's living room, seeing already the dark-haired male's figure from a distance. "I knew you would wake up.", Kuroo said, wearing that stupid grin on his face. "It's a Sunday, Kuro. Why would you do this?" Kenma asked while his nose scrunches up in annoyance. "Because. you can't resist apple pie, and you know I make the best apple pie out there.", Kuroo said. Before Kenma could persist, Kuroo shoved a spoonful of apple pie into Kenma's mouth. Kenma struggling so hard to not lift a smile but fails miserably. Kenma snatches the spoon from Kuroo’s hand to have another taste. Kuroo watched as his boyfriend takes another bite, and another, and another. The sunlight hitting Kenma’s eyes, but he didn't seem to mind.

 _He is so much more beautiful than mornings_ , Kuroo thinks.

 **VI.**  
Kuroo wakes up to the other side of the bed being empty. Growing confused he stood up and while walking to the living room, he could hear something being cooked. To his surprise, Kenma is up, making breakfast. _Kenma? Up? On a Saturday morning?_ , Kuroo thinks. "You're already up.", Kenma said. "Why are you up?", Kuroo asked while wrapping his arms around his boyfriend, enveloping himself into Kenma's scent. "The bed is so cold without you.", Kuroo added. "You have the most dramatic ass ever.", Kenma said while turning around to see if he could flatten down Kuroo's bed hair. To Kenma's fail, he sighed as he placed two plates on their table. "Eat up.", Kenma said. "Thanks, kitten.", Kuroo said. He digs in, pieces of eggs already visible on the side of his mouth. Kenma sipped his coffee while watching Kuroo eat, the corner of his lips slowly curving up.

 _Mornings are stupid_ , Kenma thinks.

 **VII.**  
Kenma woke up to the feeling of something burning up beside him, he looks to his clock, 6:30 am. He looks to his side and sees Kuroo still laying down. _This is unusual_ , Kenma thinks. Kuroo would always wake up before he does, usually at 6 am too. He noticed that the "feeling of something burning up" is coming from Kuroo, which Kenma thinks he fell into a fever. Kenma frowned as he placed his hand on Kuroo's forehead, "Kuro, you have a fever.", Kenma said. "I feel cold." Kuroo said while pouting, to which Kenma immediately bundled his boyfriend into their blankets. Afterwards, Kenma went out and fetched supplies to help Kuroo's fever to subside. He went home to see Kuroo still bundled up into the pile of blankets, but you could tell his energy is as high as always as he greets his boyfriend, "Kenmaaa!", Kuroo shouted. "Don't get your energy up too high or your body will collapse.", Kenma snapped. Kuroo immediately fell silent, Kenma leaning towards him and pressed a kiss onto Kuroo's forehead, "Rest up today, alright?" Kuroo nodded and went back to sleep, Kenma sighed as he sat by the edge of their bed and watched Kuroo for the entire morning.

 _Mornings are mean_ , Kenma thinks.

 **VIII.**  
Kenma wakes up to the sound of Kuroo's playlist blasting through their speakers, a Japanese indie folk playlist, to be exact. His choice of music wasn't annoying today, he didn't play his usual punk rock playlist, thinking of it blasting throughout their apartment just made Kenma shiver all the way down to his spine. Kenma walked to their living room, to find Kuroo dancing all over the couch, _He looks insanely stupid_ , Kenma thinks. "Kuro, turn down the volume a bit.", Kenma said. Kuroo hopped down the couch and grabbed Kenma's hand to join him, "Kuro, no.", Kenma protested. Kuroo slid his hands underneath Kenma’s legs and hoisted him up. "Kuro!", Kenma whined. Kuroo gently released Kenma down on the couch, one arm supporting his back. Kuroo swayed Kenma gently, to the beat of the music. "You are such a fucking sap.", Kenma said. "Shut up and dance with me?", Kuroo said while laughing. Kenma defeated, he swayed with Kuroo to the song of Keiichi Sokabe, titled "June Song". Kenma's hands on Kuroo's nape, and Kuroo's hands on Kenma's hips. Kuroo knew they both looked stupid, but in that apartment of theirs, are only them, and they wouldn't give a fuck about anything else.

 _Mornings are amazing_ , Kuroo thinks.

 **IX.**  
Kuroo woke up to the sound of Kenma typing at his computer. _He didn't sleep_ , Kuroo thought. "Baby? Did you sleep?", Kuroo asked. Kenma grunted as a reply, without turning his head towards the other male. Kuroo got up from their bed and wrapped his arms around the tiny person in front of him, Kenma instantly melting into his touch. "Go to sleep, Kenma.", Kuroo whispered to his ears. "I still have loads to do, Kuro.", Kenma tiredly mumbled. "There's always later, yeah?", Kuroo said. Kenma without protesting, nodded his head and went to their bed, his head hitting the pillows so quietly. Kuroo sighed and went back to bed with him, _I will take care of you as long I'm here_ , he thinks as he holds Kenma closer to him. As Kenma wraps his arms around Kuroo unconsciously, Kuroo went back to sleep.

 _Mornings make me insanely happy_ , Kuroo thinks.

 **X.**  
Kenma woke up to the noise of the heavy rain falling outside of their apartment, feeling annoyed since he needs to go to a convention today. He lazily stumbled outside of his and Kuroo’s bedroom, to see that Kuroo is sitting on their couch, coffee in hand, watching the rain fall on their windows, ”You thinking of something?”, Kenma asked, voice almost a whisper, while rubbing his eyes to clearly see more of the black haired male. “You.”, Kuroo said while smiling. Kenma rolled his eyes at him, then proceeded to pour himself a cup of coffee Kuroo made. He sat down beside Kuroo leaning against his shoulder. “I don’t want to go to that convention today.”, Kenma grumbled. “Then don’t.”, Kuroo said while taking a sip of his coffee. “It’s raining really hard, and wouldn’t you want to spend your entire day with me?”, he added, while wriggling his eyebrows. Kenma stuck his hot mug on Kuroo’s right thigh to which Kuroo yelped in pain. Kenma placed two fingers on his lips then pressed them on Kuroo’s not-so-burned thigh. “Okay.”, Kenma said while leaning more into Kuroo’s neck, with Kuroo ruffling Kenma’s hair, they both watched as the rain gets heavier by the time passes.

 _Mornings are such a bother_ , Kenma thinks.

 **XI.**  
Kenma wakes up to the sound of their cat, Haku, meowing loudly. _Fucker must be hungry_ , Kenma annoyingly thinks. He nudges Kuroo by his waist, “Go feed Haku, Kuro.”, Kenma said. Kuroo didn’t properly reply, just a small whine of “Noooo”. Feeling tired, Kenma rises, entered the kitchen, and opened the pantry. He ripped open a fresh new packet of cat food, to which Haku’s tail perked up in excitement. He sits down on the couch, watching Haku as he eats happily. He sighs as he can slowly feel fatigue creeping up on him, he felt Haku jump on his lap, a sign he was finished eating. He slowly ran his hands through Haku’s fur, seeing the cat is getting sleepy. “Let’s go back to bed, kitten.”, a voice suddenly rises. Kuroo was standing at their hallway, watching Kenma with half-lidded eyes. “You mean Haku or me?”, Kenma asked. Kuroo chuckled, as he extended his right hand out, an invitation to Kenma. Kenma scooped Haku in his arms and held Kuroo’s hand, walking back to their bed, laying down with Haku in between them. With both of their breaths even, the couple slowly drifted back to sleep.

 _Mornings are so difficult_ , Kenma thinks.

 **XII.**  
Kenma woke up the same time his alarm went off, the title of his alarm named, “LAST EP TODAY!”, the last episode of his favorite show is airing out this morning. He wouldn’t care if the last episode is airing today, but the host said there are exclusive added clips that are only available on the day of the live. He rolled his eyes at the thought of not having those extra clips uploaded to their channel. Kenma walked into his and Kuroo’s living room, seeing Kuroo watching his favorite series. “Kuro, I need the tv.”, Kenma said. “But I’m watching my favorite show.”, Kuroo pouted. “Your favorite show ended a week ago, mine’s ending today.”, Kenma said. “Well, you have to do something to get the TV.”, Kuroo said while sticking his tongue up at his boyfriend. Kenma walked towards Kuroo, leaned down and got his face very close to Kuroo’s, almost a centimeter apart. Kuroo instantly blushed at the sudden contact, “Please, baby?”, Kenma asked, while still having their faces centimeters apart. Kuroo instantly melted at the pet name, because Kenma rarely calls him that. He shoves the remote to Kenma’s hands, while hiding his flushed face. Kuroo looks up seeing Kenma’s victorious grin. Kenma sat beside Kuroo, instantly switching the channels, he leans back into Kuroo’s right arm, fitting perfectly in him.

 _Mornings are tiring_ , Kenma thinks.

 **XIII.**  
Kenma wakes up to the rays of sunlight hitting his face, his forehead crinkling in aggravation. He was supposed to go back to sleep when Kuroo called out, “Kenma! It’s your turn to water the succulents!”. Kenma grunted, _Ah, shit_ , he thought. He rises from the bed with irritation, slowly going to the terrace. He sees Kuroo already standing outside, probably waiting for him. Kenma grabbed a watering can before going outside, then he slowly watered the succulents with care as to not have them drown. _If they drown, this would be Kuro’s fault_ , Kenma thought. He didn’t noticed Kuroo’s lovable gaze on him, watching his every move while drinking his coffee. Kuroo loves how his boyfriend looks even more when he’s out in the morning light, all glowing and beautiful. After Kenma is done with the watering, Kuroo wraps one arm around Kenma’s small shoulders. “Kuro, I want to go back to bed.”, Kenma whines. “Stay with me for a little longer”, Kuroo whispered while pressing a kiss onto Kenma’s head. “No.”, Kenma said. He didn’t budge anyways; he knows how it means to Kuroo when he hangs with him in the mornings. They both silently watch the sunrise together, with their tiny plants who seem to dance at the thought of the warm sun coming.

 _My mornings are extraordinary_ , Kuroo thinks.

 **XIV.**  
Kuroo wakes up before his alarm goes off, completely turning his phone off before it starts ringing, afraid that he’ll bother the sleeping angel beside him. He slowly moves nearer to Kenma, who’s in fact _the_ sleeping angel. He just stares at him, seeing how the light resulted from the break of dawn hits his face softly, _It’s like he’s glowing_ , Kuroo thinks. He carefully tucked the strand of hair that fell onto his boyfriend face behind his ear, as to not bother Kuroo’s sweet time of just admiring Kenma. Kuroo studied every detail, from the tiniest pieces of his eyelashes to the curves of his cute nose. _I am so fucking grateful_ , Kuroo thought. He felt his mind bursting just to the thought of how mind-blowingly gorgeous Kenma is. “The prettiest out of the many, as always.”, Kuroo whispered softly as he cupped Kenma’s left cheek, he brings a kiss to his forehead, slowly pulling the sleeping angel closer to him. He is grateful for days like these, but he is grateful for everyday anyways, as long if his days are filled with a boy named Kozume Kenma.

 _Mornings feel so surreal when I’m with you_ , Kuroo thinks.

 **XV.**  
Kenma dreads on to the thought that he must supervise the volleyball training today. Just thinking about how Lev would be screaming too close to his ear, he might burn the whole Nekoma gym down. “Kitten, you need to wake up.”, Kuroo walks in the room, dressed all comfortably, since Kuroo doesn’t have any classes today. “Must be nice being a college student”, Kenma grumbled, eyes still closed. “It’s not, really.”, Kuroo said. “It is when you are miles away from Lev’s screaming.”, Kenma whined. Kuroo chuckled at the statement of his boyfriend. Kuroo walks over to their bed and tugs at Kenma’s right arm. Signaling he should get up before Kuroo drags him all over the ground. “It was so much easier when you were captain”, Kenma said, eyes desperately trying to stay open. Kuroo stooped down to Kenma’s level, “You’re doing really amazing, Kenma.”, he whispered to Kenma’s ear. “I know how amazing you are, even more so that you became captain.”, Kuroo winked at him. Kenma suddenly shoves a pillow to Kuroo’s face to hide the embarrassment showing on his cheeks. Kenma gets up after that, rushing to get away from Kuroo so that he can slow down his increasing heart rate. “Don’t forget to video call me after practice! I want to see the boys!”, Kuroo shouted while laughing, loud enough for Kenma to hear. _Ah, he’s going to be the death of me soon_ , Kuroo thought while chuckling. He dives his head back into Kenma’s pillow, wrapping himself in his scent, letting it envelop him into a tight hug.

 _Mornings are so much fun_ , Kuroo thinks.

 **XVI.**  
To their surprise, the couple woke up together at the same time. The two debated who would cook breakfast this morning, with neither of them backing down, “Let’s settle this in a game of Mario Kart then.”, Kuroo pridefully suggested. “You’re on.”, Kenma glees. The two wouldn’t move an inch when it comes to chores, but they will set up the gaming console as fast as lighting if it means competing for the prize of not doing anything on a Sunday morning. “We shouldn’t treat cooking our breakfast as a chore, Kenma.”, Kuroo sighed. “You’re a chicken.”, Kenma said while grinning. “No, I’m not!”, Kuroo defensively said. “Okay, win 3 rounds against me then.”, Kenma challenged. “That’s easy as pie.”, Kuroo said while folding his arms in pride. “Oh yeah? say that to your 5 consecutively losses against me, and counting too!”, Kenma laughed. “But you were using so many tricks and tools against me!”, Kuroo whined. “Not my fault you’re not good enough.”, Kenma shrugged and smiled. “Ohhh, let’s get it on already!”, Kuroo said while checking to see if his controller was not rigged by his boyfriend. After 3 consecutive rounds, it’s 2-1. 2 is Kenma and 1 is Kuroo. “Ugh! I was almost at the finish line if you didn’t hit me with the shell!”, Kuroo said while almost ripping his hair out in frustration. Kenma crossed his legs in satisfaction and said, “That’s 8 consecutive losses now, baby.”, Kuroo rolled his eyes at him, trying so hard to ignore the blonde-haired male’s nickname for him. Kuroo defeated, gets up to go to the kitchen when Kenma’s arms wrap around his waist, stopping Kuroo in his tracks. “Stupid, I’m going to join you in cooking before you burn our entire apartment down.”, Kenma chuckled on Kuroo’s wide back. “Whatever, I totally owned that last round if you didn’t cheat.”, Kuroo said while turning around to hug the little one in return. “Whatever you say, Kuro.” Kenma holds Kuroo’s hands and went to their kitchen.

 _Mornings are so childish_ , Kenma thinks.

 **XVII.**  
Kenma woke up after multiple attempts to snooze his alarm. Seeing Kuroo is still beside him, the older male must have tons of homework last night. _I bet he overworked himself too much again_ , Kenma thinks while sighing. It was already 9 am, Kenma thinks Kuroo will sleep until noon. Kenma covers Kuroo with their blanket, which has fallen over Kuroo’s shoulders. Kenma ran his fingers through Kuroo’s messy hair, trying to keep his laughter in, scared that he’ll wake up the black-haired boy. "Your hair won't go down without a fight.", Kenma whispered to himself. It’s because Kuroo always slept with his pillows smashing his head together, resulting into the nest of hair he has now. _He’s perfect_ , Kenma thinks. _No, you can’t describe in words on how perfect he is_ , Kenma thinks again. Kenma’s tiny fingers traced the curves of Kuroo’s face, Kuroo stirring and leaning into Kenma’s touch. Kenma could recite every detail on Kuroo’s face like it was a poem, much thanks to the 18 years of knowing each other. He watches still as the natural light coming from outside of their window gets mixed with their colored lights inside their bedroom. The mixture of lights hits Kuroo’s face so gently, like how waterdrops trickle down outside your window after a passing storm. _It feels good to be home_ , Kenma thinks while warmth fills his chest. _To be with you_ , Kenma thinks again. Kenma snuggles over to his boyfriend’s huge space, having Kuroo’s head against Kenma’s chest, Kuroo unconsciously wrapping his arms around the younger boy. Breaths becoming one, Kenma whispered an “I love you” before going back to sleep. Him and Kuroo would just have late brunch when they wake up.

 _All mornings are bad (but Kuro makes it bearable)_ , Kenma thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic ever omg TT pls be nice i didnt originally mean to post this bc i only made this for my friend for her bday !!! but she thought that i should post it so here it is lawl anyways this was so much fun to do hehe i just decided to do different concepts instead of sticking to one plot bc ill think i wont be able to do it LMAO so,, have fun reading domestic kuroken :D


End file.
